Come Home
by SerenaTaylor9009
Summary: Edward is a soldier, Bella is his girlfriend. This is a story about how hard it is to love someone but want to to come home so badly. I'm gonna write it like there sening letters to each other. All Human.
1. Come Home

**a/n Okay so here is the lyrics to Come Home by One Republic.**

**This song made me want to write a story about a soldier, Edward, and his girlfriend, Bella.**

**I know the song doesn't exactly go along with that concept but it still gives you the point. **

**Hope you will like it.**

* * *

Hello world

Hope you're listening

Forgive me if I'm young

For speaking out of turn

There's someone I've been missing

I think that they could be

The better half of me

They're in the wrong place trying to make it right

But I'm tired of justifyingSo i say you'll..

_[Chorus]_

Come home

Come home

Cause I've been waiting for you

For so long

For so long

And right now there's a war between the vanities

But all i see is you and me

The fight for you is all I've ever known

So come home

Oh

_[Verse 2]_

I get lost in the beauty

Of everything i see

The world ain't as half as bad

As they paint it to be

If all the sons

If all the daughters

Stopped to take it in

Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin

It might start now..

Yeahh

Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud

Until then

_[Chorus]_

Come home

Come home

Cause I've been waiting for you

For so long

For so long

And right now there's a war between the vanities

But all i see is you and me

The fight for you is all I've ever known

Ever known

So come home

Oh

_[Interlude]_

Everything i can't be

Is everything you should be

And that's why i need you here

Everything i can't be

Is everything you should be

And that's why i need you here

So hear this now

_[Chorus]_

Come home

Come home

Cause I've been waiting for you

For so long

For so long

And right now there's a war between the vanities

But all i see is you and me

The fight for you is all I've ever known

Ever known

So come home

Come home


	2. Always and Forever

My Dearest Bella,

I don't even know if I have the words to express to you the way I need you right now. The long nights here are driving me crazy. I'm just happy Emmett and Jasper are here to keep me sane. It was a good idea about the guitar too, it keeps us entertained. I really love and miss you so much that it hurts. Captain Massey thinks its dangerous to be over here like this, of course he is kidding but he said one day I will just up and decide to blow up the whole god damn desert while I hide under a rock so I can get back to you. He might actually have a good idea. Stop rolling your eyes, I was only kidding.

So Jasper tells me he is planning on asking Alice to marry him when he comes back on leave. He told me not to tell you, but I know I can trust you not to tell Alice, right? Just kidding, I know you won't.

I can't wait for leave. Me and you for two whole weeks of passion. I wish I could of seen the blush on your face when you read that. I should of said something more like, hot dirty sex, but that's not what it is when were together. We love each other too much.

I've been getting sent on convey missions lately. Now don't freak out. I'm perfectly safe. If anyone should be worrying it is me. I mean I just up and left you without any protection from those mean twigs. Just kidding, you know I love you.

I wish I could explain it in words at how much I long just for you to touch me. For me to hold you in my arms. If only for a second. I miss the way you smell. The strawberry scent that lingers in your hair from your shampoo and that Bella scent. I'm not sure of what it is exactly but I do know that without it I feel incomplete. Without you I feel like half of me is gone.

I can't wait to get back to you. I need your touch so bad. At nights when I know the guys aren't listening I start to think about you and I cant help but cry. You're my everything. The one person in the world that can keep me calm when I'm fixing to snap, the one person who is able to see through my bullshit. You're my everything.

Without you I wouldn't be able to live. You're my Juliet and I'm your Romeo.

I just hope you still feel the same once this is all over. I know I shouldn't doubt what we have. But so many guys have been getting dear john letters. Its so fucking wrong. Just the other day a buddy of mine named Phillip got a letter from his girlfriend. He was so excited until he started reading. She explained to him that some dick named Tommy some how found a way into her heart. Something about comforting her while Phil was gone. I almost wanted to do what the Captain said just so I could put Phil out of his misery. You should of seen the guy, he couldn't even stand up. He was going to ask her to marry him when he got back. He even had the ring. Spent a fortune. I just thank it is so sad.

It makes me want you close to me even more. I miss the way you are so clumsy. It was my way of being a hero. Your own personal hero. I love and miss you more than you can imagine.

Love Always and Forever,

Edward


	3. Show Some Love

**A/N Okay so I hate to do this, but it's the only way I know if someone is reading or not.**

**I'm not gonna post more chapters until I have at least 2 reviews.**

**I'm not asking for a lot.**

**And than after I get those 2 I will post the new chapter.**

**Oh, and every chapter needs atleast one Review from now on or I won't post a new one. **

**That way I know if someone is still reading. **

**P.S. I am not doing this for recognition. **

**I'm doing this because its frustrating to see how many people read your story but you get no reviews.**

**I makes me feel as though it sucked so no one is going to continue reading if I post a new chapter. **


	4. Virus

**A/N Okay everyone, sorry for not updating like I promised. I know I did do some of the chapters for some of my stories though.**

**My computer has gotten a virus.**

**So I don't know when I will be able to update again.**

**But don't forget about the stories because I am scribbling away in notebooks writing the new chapters for all of my stories. **

**I hope this doesn't make any one upset, but I can't even get on my computer. **

**I had chapters completed and then my computer crashed. **

**I was pretty upset. **

**This is the thid computer in two years that I have lost everything randomly.**

**Please just remember my stories so when I do get them up I still have my wonderful readers to read them. **

**Thanks and Sorry**


End file.
